


On Heals

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Docking, Healing, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime during 9x11- First Born, Castiel's in depth healing sessions with Sam have unforeseen advantages and sexy results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The healing sessions are, admittedly, a little awkward at the start. Sam doesn't know where to sit or how to look at Castiel, forgets what his hands should do. He knows what they _want_ to do, itchy fingers begging to slide through Cas's hair, to curl around the back of his neck, to pop the buttons of his shirt and see if he really feels as good as he looks. It's so bad, the urge, that Sam's practically sitting on his hands by the time Cas is ready, stepping into the kitchen with a small apologetic smile.

“You're nervous,” Cas says, eyebrows drawing down.

Sam swallows, tries half a smile but it fades away fast. He nods once and sighs out, “Yeah, a bit.”

Cas is close enough that Sam can hear him breathing, close enough that their legs are barely touching and it's real easy, too easy, for Sam shift and open his legs a bit wider, unencumbered since he's sitting on the long kitchen table. Cas doesn't complain, doesn't move away when their thighs press together, which should make Sam feel better but it doesn't.

Cas puts one hand on Sam's shoulder, squeezes hard, and then his other hand raises. Sam watches it, watches Cas lick his lips like he wants to say something but his mouth rests into that stiff sort of smile again, perfunctory and conciliatory and almost no comfort at all. Cas presses his fingers soft against Sam's forehead, and it shouldn't be any different than all the other times he's been healed by Castiel, but it  _is_ .

It's the closeness, at first, since he really has time to contemplate that; usually he's being healed after some hunt with adrenalin still running high, with Dean standing by, or else he's in too much pain to really notice all the little things that happen. Sam's eyes are closed but he can still feel Cas breathing out measured and controlled and so close, like he's never had anyone closer in his life, although that's not true at all. It must be the Grace, pressing them together like that, binding them all up.

It ends too fast; Sam is still learning all the strange sensations passing through them, still sitting gaping when Cas tells him to open his eyes, and he does, flares them open and blinks rapidly and he feels weird because  _something_ is different, some undefinable something somewhere inside of him. It's good, he thinks, brow flexing as he tries to figure it out, or at least not bad, and then he blinks up at Cas and the angel tilts his head a touch.

“Do you feel okay, Sam?”

“Yeah,” Sam breathes out, “I think so.”

“Could I...?” Cas raises his hand again and Sam nods, gripping both hands hard at the edge of the table.

It feels different again, but Sam can pinpoint it this time, like a bright glowing searing through him. It starts where Cas is pressed against his forehead and slides up and down, coils around the back of his brain and tumbles down his spine. It radiates out, pings through Sam everywhere but it all seems to pool very distinctly around his dick.

That can't be right.

He tries to open his eyes but the preternatural glare is too much. He sucks in a breath through his nose, deep and resonant and tries again to follow the Grace-trail Cas is pumping through him and – goddammit, he was  _right_ – it definitely ends somewhere below the waist. He can't fight it so he sinks into it and it's alarmingly good, like he can feel the incorporeal sparks all along his shaft, nudging his balls, slipping under his foreskin like a tongue, getting him hard in a matter of seconds, like he's some needy teenager and-

Wait,  _foreskin_ ? That's new.

Sam can't talk until Cas is done with the Grace injection and even then, it's too embarrassing to ask. His face is bright red and his pants tented out and something definitely feels  _different_ down there. He shoves off the kitchen table, past Cas, over to the sink without thinking.

“Sam?” Cas asks after him, walks over and rests a hand on Sam's shoulder but the touch doesn't register.

Sam is way more concerned with his dick, uncomfortably hard against his jeans and he  _knows_ Cas is just there behind him but he has to look, popping his belt one-handed, sliding his fly down, wrapping his fist around his thick shaft and  _gasping_ . Everything is a million times more sensitive, even when he just tugs his dick out of his boxers, the rasp of cotton makes him gasp again. He was  _right_ , his dick is different. Not completely different, just...

“Sam, is something wrong?”

Sam clears his throat, trying to act normal but he knows he's failing, shoulders hunching forward, fingers unable to stop playing with his brand new skin. “I'm fine, I just...” He trails off, takes a deep breath and turns around with his dick in his hand and his eyes on the floor. “This is new.”

He only glances up to see Cas staring a little more frowningly than he'd like at his dick, eyes darting back to the floor when he sees Cas looking up. “Your...cock?”

It sounds so  _dirty_ when Cas says it somehow, but Sam swallows hard and scrunches his eyes shut. “No, I didn't...I was cut before, Cas.”

“Cut?” Cas says, incredulous, and Sam can practically feel his eyes boring into him. “Oh, you mean...the ridiculous mutilation some of you do in God's name.”

“Right,” Sam mutters, opens his eyes and Cas is still staring at his dick and maybe that's more his fault than the angel's, since it's still in his hand, since he's still absently stroking the bunchy foreskin up and down and  _he has to stop_ but it's so new and feels so good and then Cas takes a step forward, slides his hand over Sam's and looks up questioningly.

“I've recently become more acquainted with how to...jerk off, I think you'd call it, if you'd like some help.”

Sam shudders, dick twitching while his hand falls away and he nods, leaving everything to Cas in the blink of an eye. “You're not...not cut?” His eyes flicker down to Cas's crotch without a hint of subtlety and Cas shakes his head, smiles slightly.

“It could be that my vessel was before but in healing it extensively, I would have repaired any alterations.”

“Right,” Sam breaths out, has to lean back against the counter because Cas is  _good_ at this, fingertips sparkling residual Grace as he squeezes and slides, finally pulls the brand new foreskin down past the head of Sam's dick. The cool air against the slicks of precome make him gasp and arch against the angel's hand and the way Cas looks at him, intense blue fire in his eyes, makes him leak again. Cas's thumb slides around in the fresh mess and Sam blurts out something that may be words but mostly isn't because he's never felt so sensitive in his  _life_ . 

“I've wondered,” Cas says, growly edge in his voice, not finishing his sentence with full words but with a speculative head tilt and a glance at his own obviously tenting pants.

He never gets to finish the thought out loud; by the end of the day, they've exhausted every conceivable avenue of Cas's curiosity, until they're both overly acquainted with Sam's new foreskin by hand and mouth and dick, and Sam can't stop thanking Cas for what he's sure is the best healing in the entire world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cas sample just some of the fun to be had with the hunter's brand new foreskin.

There are endless new things Sam wants to try with his Grace-bestowed foreskin; he's leisurely making a list while leaning back against the sink, Castiel still stroking him slow because it's just too much when he goes fast, they learned that right away. The second Cas shifts, leans against Sam and springs his own dick out, his foreskin bunched up around the end of his thick head because he doesn't have as much, the second Sam sees that, one thing shoots straight to the top of the list. He's got his hand on the angel's dick and the other on Cas's hip, pulling him close, letting their cocks glide together and share pearly slicks of precome, groaning like it's his first time when their heads squish together and their extra skin bunches and rubs and _god_ , nothing has ever felt half as good.

It's like Cas is reading his mind when he pulls Sam's dick out straight, rubs their tips together and Sam's already seeing stars go off behind his eyelids before Cas rests his forehead on Sam's and smoothly stretches his new foreskin back down the length of his dick and then _further_ , encompassing Cas too. Sam just pants against Cas's mouth, slackjawed and stupefied while Cas takes over completely, running his fist loosely up and down, squeezing where they're joined together and Sam can feel him twitching, leaking right against him. The heat is intense, the whole _thing_ is intense and Sam doesn't realise his eyes are closed until Cas grunts for him to look, _look_ , and that's his undoing more than anything.

It's beautiful how he's swallowed Cas's dick up, how smooth and perfect they fit together, how tight it feels even with Cas holding on loosely. When he squeezes, slides and twists and thrusts so they bump together, Sam has to his eyes shut again; it's too much in the most perfect way, everything hot and sticky and Cas knows all the perfect ways to touch him already, knows from Sam's tense face and impossibly widening dick that he's _there_ and Sam's never come so fast in his life, barely any build up, just a tight punch and everything going slippery and white and he's grabbing at Cas's shoulders and Cas is huffing out tiny breaths, thrusting against the leaking mess where they're joined and adding to it just as fast, spilling hard and copiously, dripping onto the floor. Sam can't believe it feels so good, the hot mess they've made together and he wants to keep rubbing against Cas's dick, kind of never wants to stop but he's shaking with oversensitivity when Cas pries them apart and smiles against his mouth, still gently squeezing their barely softening dicks together and muttering, “I've always wondered how that would work.”


End file.
